


Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bandung, dan Akaashi Keiji.

by crackiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss
Summary: Akaashi Keiji hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya di Bandung, nyatanya yang ia temui malah pengkhianatan. Di antara luka dan patah hati, ia menemukan pembebasan. Dari kalimat orang yang duduk di sampingnya, Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_**Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bandung, dan Akaashi Keiji.** _

_“Apa yang kau cari?”_   
_“Seseorang yang telah pergi.”_   
_“Kau temukan?”_   
_“Tidak.”_   
_“Menyesal kah?”_   
_“Tidak juga. Sebab rasanya aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain.”_

* * *

Akaashi Keiji menaikkan kacamatanya yang kendur. Di balik lensa, matanya memerah, bengkak sebab terlalu lama menangis. Tujuannya mengunjungi Bandung hilang. Kini hanya ada sesal, sebab ia merasa disia-siakan. Oleh waktu dan semesta. Keretanya tiba dan ia melangkah masuk.

Langkahnya gamang. Dengan tas di punggung yang hanya berisi sebuah novel untuk menemani perjalanan juga kaus untuk ganti. Ia berhenti di bangku paling belakang D-20, samping jendela, tempat favoritnya. Ia membuka tas, mengeluarkan novel, dan menaruh tasnya di samping pinggangnya. Novelnya dibuka dan ia mulai larut dalam rentetan kata yang ditulis oleh Leila S. Chudori. Semalam ia sudah menangis dan ia menyesal, hari ini ia ingin menangis tanpa penyesalan. Menangisi rentetan tulisan tentang perjuangan.

Di luar, matahari berwarna merah jingga, sebentar lagi bertemu dengan hitam, waktu untuk Matahari berpamitan dengan Bandung. Bangku di sampingnya terisi, membuatnya menoleh. Hanya sekejap untuk memberikan anggukan sebagai sebuah sapa. Sebelum ia kembali membuka buku yang ia tutup—juga ia tahan dengan jari telunjuk sebagai pembatas—pria di sampingnya menurunkan masker putihnya. “Sori, boleh tolong charge hape saya?” Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan charger dari tas miliknya.

Akaashi mengangguk, melakukan permintaan sederhana tersebut. Si lelaki berambut ikal mengangguk kecil, “terima kasih.” Yang kemudian hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Akaashi.

Kereta berangkat tanpa percakapan di antara keduanya. Akaashi kembali membaca novel sedang Sakusa Kiyoomi—si pria bermasker putih—mengeluarkan kameranya, menilik kembali hasil potret yang ia ambil selama tiga hari terakhir. Tak ada percakapan, hanya suara obrolan dari beberapa bangku di depan dan suara lagu yang merembes keluar dari _earphone_ penumpang di depan mereka. Tak ada percakapan, hanya kemudian Sakusa mendengar isakan.

Sakusa menurunkan kameranya, menaruhnya di atas paha kemudian menoleh sejenak. Itu bukan air mata yang menangisi Biru Laut. Itu air mata yang turun sebab patah hati. “Laut Bercerita memang membuat haru, tapi kalau Bandung Bercerita membuat kau merasakan apa? Ucapannya membuat Akaashi menoleh.

Sakusa ikut menoleh dengan senyum kecil. “Perjalanan sampai Jakarta masih ada 150 menit lagi. Tak mau kah bercerita?” Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan sambil bersandar pada punggung bangku. “Kau tahu,” ia menatap Akaashi, “bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada orang asing tidak akan membuatmu dinilai terlalu banyak. Sebab kau dan saya hanya terikat pada sebuah tiket dengan nomor bersisian hingga sampai di Ibu Kota.”

Akaashi terhenyak. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tak pernah berpikir demikian, terlebih soal teman sekereta. Sebab baginya, teman duduk di transportasi adalah asing. Begitu asing hingga ia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan untuk bercerita pada orang asing. Akaashi tak tahu, mungkin rasa sakit hati dan kecewa ataukah sebab ia ingin seseorang mendengar ceritanya dan Bandung. Namun, ia memilik menutup novel, menaruhnya di pangkuan.

Tangannya bergerak, gugup, memainkan lembaran halaman pada ujung novel, mencoba meredakan gugupnya. Di sisinya, Sakusa Kiyoomi menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku, menatap lurus punggung bangku di depannya. “Kisah saya dan Bandung tak terlalu banyak. Kali ini bahkan hanya sekedar berkunjung. Mencari panorama dan mengesampingkan sesaknya Ibu Kota.”

“Ibu Kota terlalu mengikat dengan segala rutinitas dan tanggung jawab, berisik dan kemudian membuat sesak. Bandung berbeda. Walaupun kondisinya mungkin tak terlalu jauh berbeda. Bandung seperti sahabat, sedang Ibu Kota seperti kolega.” Sakusa menoleh, memberikan tatapan lembut yang membuat rasa gugup Akaashi menguap seperti air di udara panas.

Akaashi menunduk, jemarinya mengikuti judul yang tercetak di atas novel. Ia tersenyum kecil, “bagi saya, Bandung memiliki banyak kisah, makna, dan warna. Satu yang akan saya ceritakan berhubungan dengan alasan saya dan Bandung menjadi lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan Ibu Kota.”

Ia menoleh sebentar, menatap Sakusa yang serius mendengarkan, tanpa memotong, membiarkan kisah Akaashi selesai. “Di Bandung ada banyak tempat dan kenangan.” Lirihnya kemudian terdapat jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan. “Juga seseorang yang saya sayang.”

Akaashi Keiji menunduk, membiarkan matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang memanjang. Jemarinya masih memainkan ujung novel. “Sekarang hanya menjadi seseorang yang saya kenang.”

Sakusa tak berkomentar, masih membiarkan Akaashi menyelesaikan kisahnya. Aneh bagaimana orang asing dapat memberikan keheningan yang senyaman ini untuk bercerita. “Lucu ya?” Sengaja ia tersenyum, mencoba mengabaikan luka yang kembali terbuka.

Tatapan matanya terarah pada punggung bangku di hadapannya. “Bagi saya Bandung adalah rumah. Tempat saya pulang pada pelukan seseorang yang saya sayang. Kali ini Bandung bagi saya adalah penjara. Memenjara masa lalu dan kenangan bersama dengan pengkhianatan.” Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar suaranya tak bergetar. “Baru kali ini Bandung membuat saya kecewa. Bahkan lebih dari kecewa hingga saya tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaan saya setelahnya.”

Ia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. “Kepercayaan saya dihancurkan bersamaan dengan kasih sayang yang saya berikan. Dibabat habis bagai pepohonan di hutan untuk membangun jalan.” Nadanya menyindir, tajam, menyesakkan. “Saya kemudian berpikir, apakah saya yang terlalu memegang pisau kepercayaan dan ekspektasi terlalu dalam ataukah memang sejak awal semua itu memang tak ada? Hanya semu belaka yang saya ciptakan tanpa sadar. Sebab jika benar, artinya sejak awal saya hidup dalam kungkungan halusinasi pada cinta yang tak terbalas.”

Ada jeda panjang di sana tanpa ada tanggapan dari Sakusa. Akaashi menghela napas, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah sebab amarah. Hingga petugas kereta melewati keduanya, menawarkan beberapa jenis camilan yang kemudian dijawab dengan dua mi cup. Sakusa yang menjawab dengan rasa spesial pedas, pesanannya minta ditambah cabai juga dua botol air mineral ditambah cokelat. Satu mi cup ia berikan pada Akaashi.

“Makan dulu, nanti kita lanjut cerita sebab perjalanan masih panjang.” Jelas Sakusa ketika melihat wajah heran Akaashi. Siapa yang tidak heran jika selesai mengeluarkan cerita emosi malah diberi mi cup spesial pedas?

Keduanya makan dalam hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Akaashi terisak lagi, kali ini sampai menyedot cairan hidungnya. Dalam kondisi biasa, Sakusa Kiyoomi akan jijik luar biasa. Namun, ini kondisi berbeda dengan orang berbeda. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dan memberikannya pada Akaashi. “Makasih. Minya pedas banget.”

Sakusa mengangguk, setuju sambil menertawai wajah Akaashi yang lebih merah dari kuah mi cup. “Menangis karena mi pedas lebih memuaskan dibanding karena patah hati.” Akaashi akhirnya mendapatkan tanggapan dari ceritanya. Bukan berarti ia ingin ditanggapi, sebab didengarkan pun ia sudah senang. Hanya ia ingin tahu pendapat dari lelaki berambut ikal hitam dengan suara setenang air.

Sakusa menaruh mi cup di atas pangkuan, menatap Akaashi yang masih sibuk menyeka air mata. “Lalu, soal mengkhianati dan halusinasi, apakah penting saat ini?”

Akaashi memiringkan kepalanya, tak paham. “Apakah tidak?”

Sakusa mengendikkan bahu. “Entah. Hanya menurut saya yang paling penting saat ini adalah kamu sudah bebas.”

Akaashi menatapnya, tak paham. “Bandung memberikan jawab akan pertanyaanmu. Mengenai kegugupan, hilang kepercayaan, juga halusinasi mengenai kasih sayang. Bandung memberi jawaban bahwa kau lebih baik pergi dan sendiri. Bahwa nyatanya pergi demi sendiri akan membawa pada Kisah Bandung yang lain.” Sakusa menoleh, tersenyum simpul. “Lelah, kecewa, dikhianati adalah bayaran untuk pembebasan diri dari luka yang selama ini terpendam dalam diri.” Sakusa berhenti, kembali memakan mi kemudian kembali menatap Akaashi. “Bandung itu baik, ia memberi jawaban dan pengalaman untukmu. Juga bertemu denganku.”

Secara refleks Akaashi mendengus kemudian tertawa, meledek. “Percaya diri sekali.”

“Selalu.”

Kali ini Akaashi tertawa, “kamu lucu.”

“Banyak yang bilang demikian.”

Teman sebangkunya di kereta menuju Ibu Kota aneh, seperti alien. Bahkan menurut Akaashi, sebutan alien adalah sebuah pujian. Kasihan alien harus dibandingkan dengan sosok pria bermasker putih ini.

Perjalanan ke Bandung kemarin luas, membawa kegugupan dan hilangnya kepercayaan. Di Bandung kemarin malam, membawa kehancuran dan luka. Kini, perjalanan dari Bandung menuju Ibu Kota memberi kisah lagi lain bagi Akaashi Keiji. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan kisah Bandung yang lain. Aneh memang bagaimana hidup bisa bergerak seperti ini.

Seseorang yang pernah sedekat detak jantung menjadi sejauh tata surya yang tak teraih. Seseorang yang asing menjadi sedekat telinga yang mendengarkan. Dengan si rambut ikal, Akaashi berbagi kekecewaan juga hal remeh temeh. Membenci tambahan kacang serta bubur diaduk adalah hal yang Akaashi bagi pada si rambut ikal.

Ia juga mendapatkan hal baru tentang si lelaki bertahi lalat dua di atas alis kanan. Menarik, membuat tangannya ingin menyentuh, namun ditahan oleh realitas akan status. “Saya gak suka berbagi alat makan yang sama. Hanya mungkin dengan kamu akan saya lakukan dengan senang hati.”

Akaashi tidak memerah layaknya tomat. Hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Ia menyadari jika lelaki di sampingnya memiliki perkataan manis yang begitu natural. Seakan telah menjadi bakat alami yang sudah pasti menjadi senjata utama menaklukan orang lain.

“Jadi ingat soal teman saya. Dia pernah ngamuk karena es tehnya diminum lewat sedotan yang sama.” Akaashi terkekeh, teringat amukan temannya. Tawanya renyah, membuat yang mendengar ikut tersenyum. Dua sudut matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan ujung pipinya memerah.

Sakusa tersenyum, lebih karena melihat respon Akaashi. “Kalau saya kayanya sih gak ngamuk, paling cuma ngambil bola voli.”

Leher Akaashi bergerak, menoleh ke arah Sakusa terlalu cepat hingga menciptakan bunyi. “Eh? Kamu main voli? Saya juga!”

Buru-buru ia membenarkan, “maksudnya pernah main.”

“Sepertinya memang sudah jodoh.”

Sumpah demi mi cup yang tadi Akaashi Keiji makan, ucapan lelaki di sampingnya terlalu natural dan santai. Sumpah demi handsatitizer yang selalu ia bawa, Sakusa Kiyoomi tak pernah segombal ini. Kalau teman setimnya—terutama Atsumu Miya—tahu, sudah pasti dirinya akan menjadi bahan ledekan tak mengenal henti.

Ia melirik, lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya tak merespon. Padahal dalam hati, Akaashi tengah menenangkan diri. “Saya rasa juga demikian,” balas Akaashi sambil melirik melalui ekor mata. “Lagipula, jodoh itu bukan hanya dalam makna pasangan ‘kan? Bisa jadi teman, sahabat, dan rezeki.”

Sakusa mengangguk, tak minat. Rasanya seperti ditolak. “Benar juga.”

Pembenaran klasik agar tak terdengar terlalu kecewa. Tak terasa, kereta telah tiba di stasiun tujuan. Akaashi menarik kabel charger dan ponsel kemudian memberikannya pada teman perjalanannya. Sakusa meraihnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas baru kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari kereta, bersama dengan Akaashi yang mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah keluar dari kereta barulah keduanya berjalan bersisian.

Keduanya berhenti di depan toko roti, Sakusa Kiyoomi menunduk, menatap Akaashi Keiji yang tengah mencari kartu e-money miliknya. “Apa yang kau cari?”

“Kartu e-money.”

Sakusa menggelang. “Bukan saat ini, tetapi di Bandung.”

“Seseorang yang telah pergi.” Katanya, kali ini senyumnya lebih tulus.

Sakusa mengangguk. “Kau temukan?”

Akaashi menggeleng, masih tersenyum. “Tidak.”

“Menyesal kah?”

“Tidak juga. Sebab rasanya aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain.”

Mulut Sakuka terbuka, ingin bicara namun terhenti oleh dering telfon. Begitu pula dengan Akaashi Keiji. Keduanya mengangkat panggilan, mengangguk sebagai salam perpisahan. Akaashi menyebrangi rel melangkah menuju peron KRL, sementara Sakusa keluar dari stasiun. Tujuan mereka berbeda.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Akaashi untuk berada di dalam kereta, lagi. Kali ini tak duduk nyaman di bangku, tetapi berdiri berdesakkan di sisi pintu. Kali ini dengan tujuan berbeda. juga dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Akaashi belajar mengenai perpisahan dan melepaskan. Akaashi juga belajar bahwa orang asing—oh, sialan!  
Akaashi lupa bahwa mereka belum berkenalan!

* * *


	2. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pernas, dan Akaashi Keiji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dari sekian banyak kesempatan, pertemuan, dan harapan, Akaashi Keiji menemukan Sakusa Kiyoomi di samping loker Perpustakaan Nasional. Tidak seperti pertemuan di kereta sebelumnya, Akaashi Keiji akan bertanya perihal nama juga hal dasar yang ingin ia ketahui.

_**Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pernas, dan Akaashi Keiji.** _

_**"Nanti saya kirim pesan ya?"** _

_**"Ya."** _

_**"Saya kirim pesan cinta juga ya?"** _

_**"Hah?"** _

_**"Juga ajakan kencan hingga Monas dapat mengganti warnanya."** _

* * *

Senin pagi bersama hiruk-pikuk pengguna kereta membawa Akaashi Keiji turun di Stasiun Gondangdia. Peluh bercucuran, namun tak membuatnya lelah. Toh tak setiap hari ia berada di tengah para pekerja Ibu Kota. Ia melipir sejenak membeli roti beraroma kopi dengan isian mentega untuk dimakan nanti.

Akaashi menempelkan kartu keretanya, keluar dari Stasiun dan menuruni tangga. Ramai betul pagi ini. Tak usah ditanya. Para pedagang menawarkan dengan teriak menggoda, tukang ojek dan bajaj saling bersahutan untuk menawari tumpangan, namun Akaashi tetap menyebrang tanpa sahutan.

Di sisi kiri terdapat parkir motor liar juga warung makan yang ramai orang bersarapan. Aromanya menggoda. Apalagi tukang sate di sisi kanan yang tanpa menawarkan sudah memanggil orang untuk datang.

Akaashi tiba di sisi jalan besar, menunggu lampu untuk berubah menjadi merah baru menyebrang. Kakinya bergerak, melangkah menuju jalan setapak khusus yang akan menembus Kedutaan Amerika. Jalannya sepi, sangat sepi malah. Hanya Akaashi yang sedang mengeluarkan earphone dan mulai mendengarkan musik. Di sisi kiri lagi-lagi terdapat parkir liar. Di sisi kanan terdapat beberapa mobil, pagar kawat, dan mobil polisi—yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana sebab kini dipenuhi debu.

Akaashi menyukai waktunya berjalan sendiri menuju Perpustakaan Nasional. Akaashi menyukai waktunya berjalan diiringi musik dari radio kesukaan dan bergumam pelan ketika mengetahui lagu yang diputar. Akaashi menyukai kesendirian yang menenangkan.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan gedung berlantai 24, Akaashi tak langsung masuk, melainkan duduk di bangku sisi kiri pintu. Angin berhembus kencang, mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dibuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang tadi ia beli. Dengan tas di pangkuan, ia mulai makan. Perlahan, sebab Akaashi tak terburu, ia memiliki cukup waktu. Kertas pembungkus rotinya dilipat menjadi empat bagian sementara Akaashi mengunyah sisa roti. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan botol minum, diam sebentar sebelum meminum isinya. Akaashi tak langsung masuk, duduk di sana untuk beberapa menit untuk kemudian berdiri.

Ia langsung melangkah ke meja resepsionis untuk meminjam loker. Nomor 89 dan ia masuk ke dalam ruang loker, mencari nomor di ruang yang sepi. Pernas masih sepi dan Akaashi sudah di sini, membuka pintu loker, dan memindahkan barang yang ia butuhkan ke tas transparan yang dipinjamkan. Setelah selesai ia menoleh, sebab sudah kebiasaan untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kamus putih lengan panjang dan celana kulot hitam ditambah masker putih, sosok yang entah kenapa tak terasa asing bagi Akaashi.

Mungkin karena tatapan dari Akaashi, lelaki berambut ikal itu menoleh, agak menunduk sedikit, dan Akaashi bisa melihat dua buah tahi lalat di atas alis kanannya. “Oh!” Ujar keduanya, bersamaan.

Masker putihnya diturunkan dan kini Akaashi bisa melihat wajahnya secara utuh. “Halo, orang asing yang saya temui di kereta. Apa kabar?” Suaranya rendah dengan senyum kecil.

Akaashi terkekeh pelan, “Halo juga orang asing yang saya temui di kereta. Kabar baik dan saya hampir menyerah mencari namamu.”

Akaashi berani bertaruh bisa melihat sinar di manik matanya. “Oh! Senang mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya saya yang mencari. Kali ini, saya gak mau melewatkan momen lagi. Nama saya Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Tangannya terulur dan Akaashi meraihnya, “Akaashi Keiji.”

Ada anggukan kecil dari Sakusa. Ia menutup loker, keduanya sama-sama memegang tas transparan berisi laptop, buku catatan, dompet, dan tisu. Tambahan milik Sakusa adalah tisu basah dan handsanitizer. “Kamu mau ke lantai berapa, Keiji?”

Akaashi bisa merasakan lehernya bergidik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sakusa. “Oh, sembilan. Kalau Sakusa?”

Sakusa melirik, “Delapan dan saya rasa lebih enak jika kamu memanggilku Kiyoomi.”

“Oh,” Akaashi agar terkejut sebab Sakusa begitu terus terang. “Oke.”

Keduanya melangkah keluar ruang loker dan Sakusa menoleh ketika pintu lift masih tertutup rapat dengan angka 20 di sana. “Mau naik tangga aja gak?”

Akaashi mengangguk, toh ia tak terburu-buru, dan ini kesempatan baik untuk saling mengenal. Sakusa membuka pintu menuju tangga dan Akaashi mengikuti di belakang. “Kamu masih kuliah?”

“Iya, semester tiga nih. Kamu?”

“Oh! Sama! Di mana?”

“Depok. Kampus Kuning?”

“Eh, jangan bilang kamu juga?”

“Fakultas?”

“Budaya.”

Sakusa Kiyoomi berhenti menaiki anak tangga dan tertawa. “Sungguh? Kei, saya gak tahu ternyata kita sedekat ini? Saya FISIP.”

“Hah?” Akaashi tak percaya kebetulan sebab jika ya, seharusnya mereka bertemu di Kampus, bukan di tengah Ibu Kota.

Mata Sakusa bersinar, “Ya ‘kan! Saya kira kamu anak mana! Jauh-jauh saya cariin ternyata fakultas sebelah. Tahu gitu saya sering-sering ke FIB aja.”

Pipi Keiji terasa hangat, “Emang kamu nyari saya di mana?”

“Twitter. Tapi gak berhasil. Giliran saya sudah hampir putus asa kamu muncul. Di tempat yang tidak saya kira.” Sakusa membalas dengan senyum yang belum luntur dari balik masker. “Hah, saya bersyukur memilih waktu ini untuk pergi ke Pernas. Kalau tidak saya akan kehilangan kesempatan lagi.”

“Kesempatan apa?”

Sakusa berbalik, keduanya berjarak satu anak tangga. “Bertemu denganmu dan mengenal namamu.”

Ada debaran aneh yang Akaashi rasakan, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan semu yang menyebar perlahan. Keduanya berhenti depan pintu lantai 8 dan Sakusa mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Saya cuma sebentar di sini, kalau boleh saya mau minta nomor kamu.”

Akaashi meraihnya tanpa banyak komentar. “Nanti saya kirim pesan ya?”

“Ya. Saya duluan kalau begitu.”

Sakusa belum masuk ke lantai delapan, masih di depan pintu sementara Akaashi sudah berada di anak tangga ke lima. “Saya kirim pesan cinta juga ya?”

Kali ini Akaashi menoleh, “Hah?”

Maskernya ia tarik ke bawah, “Juga ajakan kencan hari ini hingga Monas dapat mengganti warnanya.”

Keduanya masih bertatapan, “Tunggu saya.” Katanya sebelum membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Akaashi.

Sakusa Kiyoomi luar biasa hingga bisa membuat Akaashi Keiji merosot sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiba-tiba teringat Pernas dan liftnya yang membuat sakit kepala, juga komentar dari Bel dan pembicaraan bersama Nia.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring out how it work. Shout out to @jaderiever and @justkuroo to making me write this. So, I already making this story on my twitter @crackiss_ you will found another ending there! He he he.


End file.
